darkchiefproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
DCP's History
Overview and Main Background Dark Chief Productions was founded on April 23, 2010, and was founded by Shaun Hamm (Hammiam) and Jacob Heaney (MEAXxXGHOSTxX) after leaving they're friends machinima studio "Atomic Outcast Productions" which was started by Hammiam (Which was soon took over by Atomic Outcast himself) as a fake not to get spamed by fans. After they founded DCP they started working on a series called "The End is Near" which is now being made into a movie. Soon after the group was started Atomic stopped Atomic Outcast Productions and joined DCP along with long time friend of all three Neoaustin. Later that year both Atomic and Neo would quit, leaving Hamm and Ghost to work alone again. During this time between the start of DCP and summer of 2011 nothing much was done in the studio, but with long time friend of both Hamm and Ghost, King Mike David joined the studio for a week before DCP was shut down for a few weeks. During that time another studio was started call T0xic City Films as a side group in they're Halo: Reach clan T0xic. Soon after that T0xic Shock joined T0xic and T0xic City Films and worked on a series called "Stranded" which was canned after a T0xic Shock head writer of the series left xbox to go play World of Warcraft. Soon after the clan T0xic was shut down along with T0xic City Flims. After that Hamm, Ghost, and King Mike all when back to DCP, but little did they know that what good friend of Ghost and Hamm, ROG Barenchaos7 was going to do on a minecraft server called "CrazyCraft" runned by a user with the username of "Edyyy" forever change all three of the DCP boys lifes. The story behind that is Baren cused out edyyy and claimed that Hamm was making a Minecraft server and it would be better than edyy's thus edyy banning both Hamm and Baren on the spot. After that both Ghost and King Mike would leave that server the four would also meet up with Kairnor an banned admin of "CrazyCraft" who was friends with Hamm and Baren, soon after to fill the void of that server King Mike, Hamm, and Kair would jump from server to server. During the second day King Mike thought he remember something about Kair and turns out she was an old classmate with him. Later that day King Mike and Kair would start dating thus causing the beginning of the "Shit days" as Hamm likes to call it in DCP. During theses "Shit Days" Ghost and King Mike were not getting along at all thus leaving Hamm in the middle to decide to either go with King Mike or Ghost, and by the request of Hamm himself we are not going into futher detail. After a week Hamm decided to go with King Mike. Why he decided this is a heavily guarded secret between Hamm, King Mike, and Mike's Girlfriend Kair. Founding and Early days Dark Chief Productions (Or sometimes known as Dark Cheif Productions due to Hamm's Inability to spell) was Founded on April 23, 2010 by Hammiam and MEAXxGHOSTxX who had met a year prior to this while working on the original "Recording" of "''The End is Near". ''The Studio was formed after Hamm and Ghost left Atomic Outcast Productions due to the fact that they were really doing nothing while working for Atomic. The name had been planned to be Dark Chief Films but after Ghost said that the name was too getto it was changed to the classic Dark Chief Productions and has stuck ever since. Since the studio was opened the the studio has came up with 5 Big Ideas 2 of which were canned due to "reasons". Category:History